fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Islands In The Stream
Islands In The Stream is a 1983 song originally written by the Bee Gees for Marvin Gaye. It was later performed by country music stars Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. Brian (dressed as Kenny) and Stewie Griffin (dressed as Dolly) perform the song at a karaoke bar in the Family Guy fanfic Nice To Tennessee You. The song also is heard in Captain Underpants: The Movie at a country bar. Lyrics Brian: Baby, when I met you, there was peace unknown I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb I was soft inside, there was something going on Brian and Stewie: You do something to me that I can't explain Hold me closer and I feel no pain Every beat of my heart We got something going on (Lois and Peter are filming on their phones) Peter: This is so going on my Youtube channel. (Back to Brian and Stewie) Brian: Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication Brian and Stewie: All this love we feel needs no conversation, we ride it together, uh huh '' ''Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Stewie: (spoken) ''Oh my god! My turn! ''(singing) I can't live without you if the love was gone Everything is nothing when you've got no one And you did walk in the night Slowly losing sight of the real thing Brian and Stewie: ''But that won't happen to us and we've got no doubt'' Too deep in love and we got no way out And the message is clear This could be the year for the real thing Stewie: No more will you cry, baby I will hurt you never Brian and Stewie: We start and end as one in love forever We can ride it together, uh huh Makin' love with each other, uh huh Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh Brian: Sail away Stewie: (spoken) ''Nothing can break us apart, Bri. ''(singing) Oh, come sail away with me Brian and Stewie: Islands in the stream That is what we are No one in between Hhow can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world And we rely on each other, uh huh '' ''From one lover to another, uh huh Islands in the stream (Brian: In the stream) That is what we are No one in between How can we be wrong? Sail away with me to another world '' ''And we rely on each other, uh huh From one lover to another, uh huh (End of song; followed by applause) Trivia * After the song ends, Brian proclaims, "I'd like to say thank you to Miss Dolly Parton and Mr. Kenny Rogers". Category:Songs